Heirs
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: They were outcasts - a pair of throwaways: the Bennett witch & her Salvatore...she was the apple of his eye and ( he ) her beloved Re di Cuori & nothing - not death, war, money, first loves or fate could ever change that. [Stefonnie]
1. prologue

_|| Heirs ||_

They were outcasts - a pair of throwaways: _the Bennett witch & her Salvatore..._

she was the apple of his eye and ( _he_ ) her beloved Re di Cuori

And nothing - not death, war, money, first loves or fate

could ever change that.

[prologue]

_Play house. _

_Put my favorite record on._

Warmth filled the Salvatore boardinghouse, chestnuts roasting on timbered flame in the fireplace. Crackles of ether sprayed from the deep chamber into the stoic atmosphere. Gothic dark architecture lightened in a haze of happiness and giggles. Beautiful laughter bounced from rich oak furniture and ascended to the hollow peaks of the ceiling. Hanging crystal rattled, tossed brilliant rays along the polished floors from glistening chandelier.

Clinking crystal sang to the melody of Bruce Springsteen. His raspy voice soothed their dancing bodies into a comfortable waltz. Petite arms rested around her lover's broad shoulders whilst little legs spun gracefully. Masculine biceps barely flexed lifting her to the sky. Instead, golden gazes captured the beauty of chocolate curls twirling in the air. Soft strands covered portions of her face but those eyes - bright green emeralds never lost him.

So beautiful, waves of green nearly dragged him in the undertow.

It was the taste of her tongue that made him feel alive. The way the moist organ lapped over his lips before massaging the walls of his mouth that made the undead breath... cry, whimper... No life existed, yet his heart pounded against his ribcage. _Pump, pump... pump_. Beat, drummed until he wheezed. Sometimes he thought of the ways he had failed her - would fail her. Nevertheless, cinnamon and strawberries nuzzled against his jawline. She showered him with flirtations and peppered with sweet kisses.

Her tiny body dangled just above his, jean clad legs wrapped securely around his waist, small hands roamed his back, looking - searching. Poised fingers curled around the material of his black t-shirt. Even as the digits rubbed his back, electricity stung from her fingertips. Zaps sent desire coursing through his body. Toxic bloody rushed down the vampire's worn veins and found residence at his lower anatomy. Yearning burned like fire - bit at his erection until it ached.

He pressed her against the door frame between the foyer and common room, hips rotating to chase away the yearning. Grinding, grinding until the little witch - _his_ witch cried out. Moisture careened down her small form into laced panties. Liquid desire stung soft thighs and engulfed her heat. It was a tidal wave of everything: lust, love, need. Made her body buck and nipples harden into a smooth pebbles."Stefan!"

"Bonnie," He groaned in return, lips finding her neck. "I love you."

"Ditto." Bonnie whimpered. _Ditto_ was one of their things much like his love of punk rock. Or her thing for hip hop dances and lemons with salt. So when she sighed out such a lament, he needed to kiss her. "Never change."

A heated mouth suctioned to her pulse point. _Pump, pump... pump_. Perfectly coiffed tresses buried in the croak of her neck even as the youngest Salvatore rocked into the dark beauty's cradling thighs. Narrowed hips sea-sawed back and forth. Jean fabric scrapped his ever growing arousal until the world shook. Painful burns scorched his crotch and forced massive hands to brace against the weakened door frame. Wood crumpled under pure strength.

Firm palms crushed a fistful of the structure into ash. _Sssp_, fragments fell to the floor yet were unable to deter the two lovers. Bonnie arched from the cutting frame into Stefan. Plump cleavage shoved into his face in a seductive struggles. Every part of her needed his kisses, the feel of his hot mouth on even hotter flesh. His chiseled features snuggled into the clothed bosom - finding home. Using his chin, he nudged loose cotton from the valley of her breast.

Cold lips contrasted the simmering of his tongue ... so opposite, yet so consistent. Every moment with him was a battle of wills, a struggle to be complete with nature but damned to love the dead. Bonnie released his tangled shirt and thrust her hands into golden brown locks. Soft hair blessed rough fingers and phalanges curled in the thick mane. Bonnie tugged at his crown even as his tongue worked wonders over her skin.

Bites followed, hungry teeth marking horizon hued flesh. Her complexion was a gorgeous darkness, like the sun setting against navy blue skies until a sparkling brown peaked just above the earth. And her taste, like honey and caramel sweets. A vision of the first time her kissed the most intimate place between her thighs brought his future into humanity. How she clawed at his scalp, cried his name when his tongue found that small nub of flesh. Sucked it, teased it until she came all over his lapping organ.

Taste-buds had burst open and absorbed every delicious moment.

"**HOW INAPPROPRIATE**!"

Nothing had ever sounded so malicious or menacing. Damon's voice boomed through their bliss and shattered the illusion built around their perfect world. Almost immediately the twosome pulled apart. Bonnie's feet dropped from her boyfriend's waist. Thus, she dangled almost two feet above the ground until Stefan gently stooped down. The little witch slipped away from him only to be pulled into a protective embrace.

Stefan towered over her, his chin resting against the crown of her head. Bonnie gripped him, green eyes set on the current intruder watching the two seemingly normal teenaged pair with disdain. Feathered hair fell over deadly baby blues and his mouth was turned in a evil grin. A black leather jacket hugged muscular arms which swung from side to side when he began an intimidating stride. The elder Salvatore was dangerous, sexy and undeniably evil -

"Oh little brother," Rounding the twosome, he studied his sibling. Stefan appeared to be a seventeen year old, ruggedly handsome gentleman. The sight made Damon sick; "How would _Papa_ feel if he knew his new little newborn was commiserating with a _witch_..." Spat with such venom. "A Bennett witch at that!"

Even as he said the words Bonnie could feel Stefan shaking. Fear, they both felt fear even with her magic and his newly acquired vampire status. Neither knew how to control their powers and the Salvatore's were the strongest family of vampire hunters this side of America. Yet and still, neither were prepared to show Damon their fear. If he sensed the slightest weakness they were both just as good as dead.

"So what, Damon." Stefan growled, "Grr, you're going to run off to father like a little bitch. Go on, I don't care."

_Hmph_! Tight grippers said otherwise. Bonnie made a slight wince when the vampire pulled her closer. "I love Bonnie and we are leaving Mystic Falls together."

"Ha!" Damon snorted but it was Bonnie who interceded, "And nothing you or my father or your family does can stop us. We have had enough of being bossed around and abused by this sick rivalry-"

"Shut it, little bird!" Damon hissed. His hand pointed at her and Stefan barked at him. "Don't you talk to her that way, Damon."

"Watch your mouth!" The nerve of this little punk. Cobalt irises shot daggers at both and he continued to circle them. With every movement the twosome turned to follow his stride. "Do you really want to be beaten in front of your paramour, Stefan." Scratching his chin, "I'll leave your lashings to _Papa_."

Again, that pesky little emotion known as fear chilled their napes. Giuseppe Salvatore the Third was both ruthless and unforgiving. He'd leave his son in the gallows if Damon outed them to anyone. They would never be free. Bonnie and Stefan clung to each other, neither moving a muscle. Halting, Damon commanded: "Get out of this house little witch or I'll snap your neck and make Steffy bury your dead body."

Bonnie made an incensed cry that Stefan responded to, "It's okay, Bonnie. I'll find you, I swear on our love. We will leave here."

But his brother bit out,"No, you wont."

_I don't even know what I'm saying,_

_ but I'm praying for you -_

...

**Okay, so clearly I was bored when I wrote this. Want to see more?**

**Drop a review ;)**

lana del rey - American

-Todd


	2. the lost boy

Pardon the typos - _i __ be a human_, lol...

_Depeche Mode_ (one of my favorite bands)_ - Enjoy the Silence _

[_The Lost Boy_]

part i

**10 months Earlier**

xxx

_Zzzzooom_! A 2015 Harley Davidson rocketed through the city limits of Mystic Falls like hell on wheels. Rubber tires crushed gravel into dust and set a white hot blaze to trailing pavement. Flames peaked before dying under the rising sun. Golden rays shone from the horizon only to linger slightly above forest canopies. _CRKK_! Engine revving, the sound barrier surrounding the quaint roads of Mystic Falls shattered. Eight hundred and eighty nine pounds of metal tore through gravity. Trees snapped from the ripple effects, thick forest on either side of the road bending.

Transparent partitions exploded into windy gusts. Harsh breezes slammed into the biker, bouncing off his black leather jacket. Bone chilling temperature frosted against the glass visor of his helmet before it settled against his thighs. Dark wash jean cradled the massive Harley with adoration. It took grace, care, precision to ride _this_ mechanical beast. The way masculine hands throttled the handles spoke of his talents. Coarse palms controlled shaky movements and guided the motorcycle through the winter's devastating fog.

_Zzzzooom_! One twist of the acceleration and the Harley shotgunned past the **Welcome to Mystic Falls **sign. _Home_, narrowed eyes read from behind his helmet. Staring straight ahead, the driver witnessed a blur of an oncoming bridge. It rose high, polls shot into the air with connecting wires twisted around them. It was rickety, a dirt mount hill ascended from a large river. Dirty as it was, the river stretched far deeper and wider than even he could measure. Dark waves splashed along the sides, the weather stirring up a dangerous brew...

A witch's brew.

Witches. No, he wanted no part of the supernatural world anymore.

"Never going back," Deep tenor testified candidly to nature. "Never fucking again."

It was 2014 - soon anyway - a new year and he would not have his agency stolen anymore.

"I'm my own man." Tightening his grip on the handles, he repeated. "I, Stefan Salvatore will never be controlled by greed, money or power ever again." Ahead, a vehicle boomed with loud music. Ignoring them, Stefan switched sides on the road and maneuvered pass it. "I am free."

Decades of beatings taught him strength, mental and physical. Being locked in a dungeon at least five years forced the male to appreciate solitude. It had been a godsend when Giuseppe's favorite son accidentally left his cell door unlocked.

_BRUUUN_! A loud car horn tore the cyclist from his thoughts. They were coming up on Mystic Bridge where the horizon still hide. Carefully, he directed his Harley further away from the center of the road to allow the car to pass. _BRUUUN_! Instead, an open door jeep pulled up beside him. Fast and hard, the driver pressed the gas to keep up with the speeding Harley. Using a quick assessment, Stefan made out an automobile filled with three very different feminine passengers.

"Pull over Hot stuff!" Sonic hearing made out the blonde driver's yelling over his engine. In the passenger seat an all too familiar brunette sat, tresses blowing into the mid morning sky. Most of the chocolate locks covered her features but he could tell from her profile she was beautiful. Yelling with pseudo shyness, "Ignore Caroline! She's a vixen!"

The jeep rode on the wrong side of the street. Something the male noticed almost immediately. It was best to pay them the attention they seek then perhaps they might concentrate on driving carefully. Stefan lifted his left hand from the throttle and waved a gloved palm. Wind pulled his arm back slightly. The girls in the front seats giggled together and the blonde insisted...

"My girlfriend in the back says you have a hot back and I agree!" A giggle followed and Stefan couldn't help but angle his vision to the third passenger. In the backseat, she ducked her head under her arm. Bushy long curls framed cherubim cheeks and dark sandy skin blushed a red undertone. Her voice was soft, so soft it was nearly lost in the frenzy, "Care, don't do that. He's better for Elena."

Elena? To this name the girl in the passenger seat blushed a shade darker than magenta.

_Mortals_, Stefan grinned internally as they entered the bridge passage. Under his tires, wood planks creaked and bent. Meanwhile, the dirt underneath spun up at his sped. At the young Salvatore's side, the traveling jeep tossed out more flirtations. _BRUUUN_! Horn still tooting at his departing motorcycle, Stefan mashed the accelerator and shot past the lovely group. Heavy winds pressed against his chest even as he flew down the bridge way.

Not even a second had past before he passed an opposing semi truck. It was a black gigantic troll of a machine. Black smog chugged from the metal exhaust pipe above. Speed matched the youngest Salvatore's bike and damn near threw him off the road. The semi swerved slightly and it dawned on the young rider that the driver was having trouble staying awake. Blinking furiously, strong wrists snapped to the left. Both handles turned, the motorcycle whipping into a u-turn.

_Srrrrk_! Tires cut the dirty pathway with sharp snag before combat boots hopped on the kick start. The bike bounced in the air before throwing the young Salvatore forward. He ignored the smoke building up behind him. Long fingers dug into the handles until the motorcycle shot after the semi truck. His entire body sailed towards the loaded truck just as it made contact with the blue jeep from earlier.

"NO!" Husky yelling was only overpowered by the three girl's deadly scream. "AHHH! STOP!"

The front of the semi met with the swerving jeep in an explosive crash! BOOM! Metal slammed into metal so harshly that sparks ignited immediately. Fire poofed up out of nowhere and gasoline flung over the crash victims. Screams died when heads punched the windshield and red liquid soaked the vehicle. Blood washed the inside of the jeep like the red sea, tissue spilling from cut wounds. Yet, he could still hear four heart beats including the truck driver until the truck spun into the bridge railing.

CRSSH! Glass shattered from the windshield as the rail thrust the semi back towards the jeep. Dirt clouded the area and the semi's head slammed into the back passenger seat full force. Without any doors, the truck completely crushed the back passenger. Metal slashed though her chest and wedged into her upper abdomen. Meat literally poured from her ribs. Powerful force flipped the semi on top of the jeep. The large backdoor cab stood in the air before tipping.

It slammed over the edge of the bridge railing. Metal wires snapped from their posts and swung through the air. Metallic strings whipped the sky, cutting anything it could reach. Suddenly, deadly wires slammed into the truck and cut through before hooking securely. Intent to kill, the wires dragged the trucks body over the edge of the bridge. Blazes caught the cab at it rear before attempting to carry the jeep off the rails as well. After all, they were practically melded together.

"No! No!" Quickly, Stefan abandoned his bike, flying from the seat without even hitting the breaks. Calves tightened and he leapt into free space. Essentially, his bike crammed into the base of the semi truck. It instantly crumbled into a fragment of metallic mess. Stefan could have cared less. Ungodly powers carried the male into the sky. Gravity pressed down upon his shoulders yet unbreakable bones heaved the invisible tons away.

One hand snatched off his leather jacket whilst the other motioned downward. His toned body began to free fall towards the accident's center, hand the first to hit the ground. Both legs crouched as a wall of fire surrounded the youngest Salvatore. The heat was painful against his cold flesh and it burned at his leather clothing. Spinning his jacket like a fan, Stefan beat the fire from his view. Tiny sparks flicked at his eyes but his helmets visor protected sight.

More gasoline covered the roadway until almost everything was on fire. Soulful eyes flickered over the accident. The jeep was slowly dragging towards the already half submerged semi truck. Stefan picked up his pace, beating the fire out as fast as the laws of physics allowed. All beings - alive or dead - could be killed by fire. It was the only magic humans had the ability to obtain and create.

"Come on," He chastised himself when a flame singed his skin. "Fuck! I can do this!"

Flesh boiled and Stefan jerked away violently. Dark lashes cast downward as he zipped to the blended vehicles before him. Fire captured the entire semi truck. The drivers heart rate dropped _Pummmmp...pum_... until there was nothing. But the females still thrived albeit unconscious. Bloody, alive, delicious. Stomach muscles churned in hunger but the male fought his addiction.

"I can do this!"Yet, blazes scorched him once more. "UGH!" Pain shook his bones and deposited sweat from dead pores. He wanted to die. "Shit! I can do this!" Both hands shot into he fiery depths. Dead skin bubbled and he cried out in severe ache, "AHHH! I CAN DO THIS!"

Mind over matter.

Mental strength coated him in invisible armor. His flesh hardened under the guise of heroism. Strong digits gripped the collision point of the two automobiles. Fire baked his fingers to the bones but the male pried the vehicles apart. Burning metal sliced into dead flesh and ripped down his arms. Black blood brought forth even darker veins to his eyes. Sharp canines broke free of pink gums and a vampire's presence became known.

Devilish strength snapped the two machines apart. Easily, his left hand smacked the semi away. _CLAP_! Upon contact it flew off the bridge and straight into the river. A large splash shot into the air followed by thick smoke as the fire extinguished. Still, a large wall of fire surrounded the destroyed jeep. Looking it over, there was no possibility the girls could have survived nevertheless they were holding on for dear life.

Stefan gripped the curled up ball of metal and dragged it out of the fires raging blaze. After a few feet, he began to tear the metal away. Piece by piece, the female's bodies became visible. The first one he grabbed was the closest. He snapped her seat belt apart and deposited her on the ground. A large cut split her face in half, causing blood and hair to mat to her face. Stefan pushed the drenched mane from her visage only to be stunned.

Katherine Pierce?

But, she was human?!

No, he wouldn't allow his vampire psyche to poison his sanity. This was a human. He flipped open his helmet visor. Fangs bit his wrist before shoving it into her mouth. His vampire blood had healing properties like all of his kind. He didn't wait for her to consume enough. His body moved quickly to grab the other two women. The blonde's ribs were protruding from her pink sweater. Three sharp bones punched her chest and spilled blood into reality. Lightly, the vampire tossed her over his shoulder.

The back passenger was in the worse shape. A piece of the truck had lodged into the upper half of her chest. Crimson essence and chunks of tissue oozed from her wound. Disgusting as it appeared, Stefan couldn't fight the need to drink from the crash victims. Animal blood had been his only diet for three days and he needed strength. Except -

"Nos protegat,"She was mumbling a spell repeatedly. "_Nos protegat_," Beautiful full lips parted and spoke the protective enchantment again. "_Nos protegat._"

A witch?

It was so unbelievably ironic, Stefan had to say it aloud.

"A witch in Mystic Falls?"

They had all died after the revolt in his original time - unless... Looking over his shoulder at the resting Katherine Pierce, he became angry. One of Katherine's witches must have saved her. But this one was too young and very much mortal. Shaking honey locks, Stefan swooped the female into his right arm. He steadied himself, holding both Caroline and her witchy friend. Stefan carried them away from the wreckage and squatted to set them down.

Caroline's body fell back between the two supernatural beings she called friends. Stefan shoved his wrist in the blonde's mouth. Soft lips attached to his open wound and she began to drink involuntarily though unconscious. Stefan watched the witch intently. If he healed her now the spell would end and her friends would die. Being honest, Stefan wasn't prepared to be a sire. Especially to sire a past love or moreover a clone of her.

"_Nos protegat._" whispered; "_Nos protegat..._ " The metal in her chest heaved up and down as she breathed. Pulse rate was faint and Stefan knew he had to heal her immediately. "_Nos protegat -_uggh_!"_

A soft cry sounded as he pulled the shard from her chest with his empty right hand. Shivers lit her body and she began to convulse - shock. It was setting in and sending her body into rigamortis. Beautiful oval gazes fluttered open. Avoiding eye contact, Stefan snatched his wrist from Caroline and massaged open the witch's mouth. Streams of blood filled her mouth but her body continued to twitch. Stefan leaned over her, throwing his weight on top to prevent more wiggling.

Laying on top, he grabbed a handful of her curls with his empty hand and steadied her. The sudden balance allowed his blood to flow down her throat. Black pupils took in the bluish tint leaving angelic hue. It warmed, purple lips turning almost cheery red and her beautiful skin darkening into brilliance. Finally connecting, emerald irises took his breath away. Gorgeous eyes watered with tears. They stared at him, blurred and confused but vulnerable.

"Sshhh," Thin lips silenced her weeping. "Whoever you are, you're safe." Thinking of Katherine, he noted. "For now."

Once her body began to find normalcy he picked himself up.

Closing his helmet visor, Stefan left the three women behind.

He wasn't supposed to draw too much attention to himself.

Stefan Salvatore had fucked up.

xxx

**MYSTERY MAN SAVES THREE TEENS OVER THE WEEKEND**

_The events of the tragic crash that took the life of truck driver, Gregory Wilson (56) and injured three teens remains a mystery. Witnesses claim an unidentifiable man flew through the air and pulled the three teens from a totaled automobile. Witnesses also believe the man was a traveler on his way into Mystic Falls, Virgina. While only speculation, tire marks at the scene of the accident suggest that the traveler was indeed headed into town before turning to assist the injured teens to safety. _

Anger boiled over into rage. Flicking the television off, the remote sailed onto a small hotel bed. It was cheap, a flea infested hotel that no one with any real class would ever reside in. Turquoise wall paper chipped and underneath some sort of rare fungi grew. Here Damon was, living in squalor whilst his sibling pranced around the last place he'd ever thought to look - _Katherine Pierce's burial ground_. The love of Damon and Stefan's eternity of hell.

That little shit dared to make his presence known to their family. If their father ever discovered that Damon had not only lost Stefan but he was in the deadliest place for Salvatore blood... Oh yes they both would be castrated. Stefan's blatant disrespect sent the older Salvatore brother into a fit. He'd break every bone in his brother's body for such insolence. Then, he'd bring him to his father and the counsel whom were sure to torture him into submission.

Bitter fists swung at imaginary demons.

_BUZZZ_! Furrowed brows turned from the television towards the bed. The mattress vibrated from the buzzing of his iPhone. Damon picked up his white touch screen slowly. Paranoia clouded his judgement. His father knew, he was dead. Panicked fingers squeezed the phone until his pale knuckles were snow white. Magnetic baby blues stared at the screen: ONE TEXT

Reluctantly he pressed the small envelop open:

_I trust the moonstone shall be acquired by the week's end._

_Report in every dawn and dusk until your mission is complete._

_Send my deepest regards to Stefan._

_-Giuseppe _

_._

_._

_._

Chapters will get longer but right now I just felt like updating. :) More Bonnie next of course.

_**ZombieSavior**_- I'm always creating stuff when I'm bored but I'm stoked you like it. :) I'll be honest and admit I prefer to write stuff no one else would think of. I want to entertain not placate. LOL! Anyway, grazie for being awesome.

_**Guest** _-Stoked you are interested buddy. Thanks for being amazing... as for the Salvatore's - they are vampires and hunters of all thing supernatural. Hope that helps. :)


End file.
